galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Someone to Watch Over Me
Someone to Watch Over Me is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica, and aired during the show's fourth season. The survivor count shown in the title sequence is 39,556 Plot Kara Thrace is depressed that her husband, Samuel Anders, is still in a coma, with little good news from Dr. Cottle concerning his condition. She has returned to a bleak daily routine after the events of her leading the fleet to Earth, when she had felt special, as if she had a purpose and knew what she was doing for the first time in her life. She is also plagued by nightmares of the body that was presumably her own, crashed on Earth. Thrace makes friends with the bar's piano player, and slowly reveals to him that her father used to play the piano too. During the process, she discusses her childhood and her feelings towards her father, who left the family and never contacted her or her mother again, much as the piano player did with his own family. Thrace assists the piano player with writing a new song. Eventually, he convinces a reluctant Thrace to play the piano too. The piano player shows affection towards Starbuck much in the same way her father did. Together they play a song she faintly remembers from her childhood, and eventually she realizes a drawing given to her earlier by Hera Agathon is not a drawing of stars, as Hera said, but a sequence of musical notes that matches the song from her memory. Together, Thrace and the piano player reconstruct the song, which turns out to be the music the four of the Final Five present on Galactica heard throughout the events of Crossroads Pt. II. Saul Tigh, Ellen Tigh, and Tory Foster, who were all lingering in the bar while Thrace and the piano player were reconstructing the song, confront her about the song's origin, to which she replies that she used to play it as a child with her father. When Kara turns to the piano player, he has vanished. In the meantime, Sharon "Boomer" Valerii is about to be extradited by the Colonial fleet to the rebel Cylons, who plan to try her for treason for siding with Cavil. They seek the death penalty; now that there is no Cylon resurrection available anymore, death would be permanent. Boomer tricks Galen Tyrol into helping her to leave the Galactica by claiming that she still sees a future for them together. Through Cylon mental projection, she shows Tyrol a home she has "constructed" for them both, including their child. She beats Sharon "Athena" Agathon and ties her up, putting her in a closet, just before Karl "Helo" Agathon walks in on them. She has sex with him, while the tied up Athena watches through an opening, gagged and unable to speak. She then kidnaps Hera, escapes by stealing a Raptor, and causes damage to the Galactica by performing an FTL jump too close to the ship. The episode ends with Tyrol's devastation after realizing that Boomer tricked him and he has unwittingly helped her kidnap Hera. Sources Category:Season 4 episodes